


White Roses and Cherry Blossoms

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Harem, Humour, Reverse Harem, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: When Wilford Warfstache gets cursed to be trapped in a woman's body, he decides to have some fun with the rest of the house residents.





	White Roses and Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This was a group roleplay, so forgive me if it's all over the place at some points.

It was nearing the end of the year. Snow listed gracefully down around Markiplier Manor, decorating the estate with a layer of white that gave it a winter charm.

Inside, the current residents lounged, AntiSepticEye was sprawled on the couch, earbuds in, eyes closed, legs garbed in ripped jeans propped up on the coffee table. Darkiplier was leaning against the window, arms crossed and eyes closed, seemingly in his own world.

The Mayor, Damien, was reading a book quietly in the kitchen, his cane propped against his legs, and Jameson was beside Anti on the couch, watching a silent movie that was playing on the television. Marvin the Magnificent peeked over at it every once in a while, but was mostly attempting to perfect one of his card tricks.

Out of nowhere, the door was kicked open and a 90’s sitcom entrance sound effect was played out of thin air, causing everyone to look up.

“I am back! You will not believe what happened!”

The speaker stood in the door, a small woman with a curvaceous body, wearing a yellow button up, a dark brown pencil skirt, grey tights, and pink heels, suspenders, and a bow tie.

Anti stared, his abnormal eyes glittering as he took in every tiny detail, as if falling into a trance. His eyes roamed over her soft looking lips, her shaved side styled pastel pink hair, and finally landed on her dark brown eyes, framed by thick lashes.

Jameson and Marvin both stared in awe as well, eyes roaming over her figure. While Marvin seemed awestruck and speechless, Jameson grinned.

'Well, hello, hot lady…' He signed, adjusting his bow tie in an attempt to look as presentable as possible in the presence of such a beauty.

The woman heard him despite his low volume and her eyes widened for a second.

“Oh my god.” She breathed out in disbelief, before doubling over with laughter, giggling to the point where she almost starts wheezing.

'What seems to be the problem, m'lady?' Jameson questioned, tilting his head, his greenish blue hair falling out from under his bowler hat and slightly into his eyes.

She looked up at them, giggling softly, and brushes her hair back. “You guys really are clueless. Damn Celine.”

“What does that Seer have to do with this?” Marvin inquired, sticking his deck of cards back up into his sleeve with a flourish, glancing over to eye her up again, Jameson doing the same.

Anti, noticing this, rolled his eyes. “Guys,͝ ͟c͢hil̕l͜. S͢he̷'͟s ̕a woman, n͝ot ͏a treat҉.”

The pink haired woman looked over at Anti and smiled.

“Why thank you, Anti. But, I am a snack, I do admit, this body looks fabulous on me!” She spins around, her pencil skirt lifting the slightest bit to reveal a garter of black and red lace.

'Well, she is eye candy…' Jameson retorted in response to Anti’s words, his eyes flickering up to the woman again.

Marvin, hearing what Jameson muttered, smacked him. “You heard the glitch.”

'Ow! No need for pain!'

“I͘'͘m̴ be͝in̴g̨ serious. Tr͟eat h̨er lik͜e a͜ d͠a̴m̡ņ ͠w̶o͞m̸a͟n,͏ ̢n̶ot a͡ ͠ch͘ęw to̴y,” Anti snarled, his Irish accent coming through hard in his annoyance, his voice distorting as he snarled. “…and ҉don’t ͢c̵a̶ll me ͜gl̡i̡tch̛.”

“Got it.” Marvin casually responded, seemingly not threatened by him.

“You all seriously don’t recognize me,” The woman blinks at them in surprise. “I just have tits now! Not much difference!”

There was a scuffle from outside as King of the Squirrels jumped down from a tree and flew through the window. “Tits! Wait… tits?”

Anti rolled his eyes at the King before turning back to the woman. “I kno̶w͡.͝.̶.͞ Wil̴fo͘ŗd͢.” He winked and gave a distorted chuckle.

“Ooh, you do recognize me! Bully!” She exclaimed happily, striking one of the famous Warfstache poses, cherry blossom petals appearing from her fingertips and raining down on everyone in the room.

'That’s Wilford?' Jameson blinked, tilting his head.

“Obviously.” Marvin rolled his eyes and fixed his mask.

“W̵e͢l̷l͠,͢ d͢u̶h, ͢Ja̷m͜eson͢, why̛ ̢do y̴ou͘ ͜thi̸n̷k̸ ͠I̕'̨m ̕tr̴ying ͝t̡o fl͘i̢rt͏- y̶ou͝ ͝h͡ear̶d n̛othįn̵g.”

“What?!” King looked confused. “That’s him? How did he turn like that?”

The female Wilford giggled. “Celine is still mad at me for that thing that happened all those years ago… you know… the murder…” She stretches out the word murder in a comedic tone.

“Aw. Flowers. Where did they…” Dark sighed as emerged from his thoughts, noticing the petals all over his head, before noticing Wilford. “What the-? It’s Wilford… but… sexier? This can’t be.”

“I am sexy no matter what gender!” She exclaimed, almost offended by his words.

“Heh… right…” The King chuckled at her words.

The female Wilford stretched out before looking down at her own chest and placing her palms against her breasts. “Wow. These are heavy!”

The men in the room couldn’t help but ogle. Anti sighed and walked up to his room. “She's͡ ̢n͜o̷t̸ a d͠a͘mn ani͝m̕al…"͟

She blinked as he left before spotting the Mayor in the kitchen. "He should really learn to control his sister better. Good thing I already knew how to walk in heels.” She spoke mostly to herself, strutting past the men, her hips swaying as she walked into the kitchen.

The Mayor looked up as she entered and smiled kindly at her, closing his book and standing. “Hello, ma'am.” He bowed to her, leaning on his cane.

“Hello, old friend!” She smiled back at him.

“Oh, Damien… such a suck up.” Darkiplier scoffed, leaning against the frame of the kitchen entrance way.

Anti, walking back downstairs, heard Dark and laughed. “O͢h͜,͞ ļi͢k̷e͏ ͡y̛ou͟ could ̧d҉o̶ ͝b̧e͟tt͝er… Da͜rky͟.”

“Oh yeah?” Dark cracked his neck. “Bet I can.”

Mayor Damien tilted his head. “Old friend?” He repeated. “We haven’t met before.”

“That’s Wilford, dumbass.” Marvin piped up from the living room.

“Your sister turned me into a woman, Damien,” She rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. “Also, who else calls you ‘old friend’ other than me?”

As she said this, the King of the Squirrels walked into the kitchen, retrieved the container of peanut butter from the cupboard, and began putting it on his face. “Back to my squirrel hunting, I guess…”

The pink haired woman glanced at him and approached, reaching up and delicately scooping some of the peanut butter off his cheek with her finger before sticking it into her mouth.

The men all stared at her and watched the oddly erotic motion that was, in no way, intended.

Jameson bit his lip, watching, and Marvin noticed this and made a face. “Oh my god, dude, calm down…”

The woman, hearing this, glanced at Jameson and winked, smirking a bit, before turning back to the King as he used his hands to fan himself.

“Ohoho… I’m feeling hot all of a sudden…” The peanut butter faced King grinned loopily before blushing as the woman giggled and licked some of the peanut butter off his cheek.

“Oh m̡y ͡g͠od͞!” Anti exclaimed at them all, his accent thick. “Ye͠ a͜ll need ͏t͡o ̛st҉op͡ ̷a̕c̴ti̡n̵g̕ ͜li̶ke yer a͘n̛i͢ma͡ls ̡y͡e͝ ͟f̧o̶ok̴s͜!͜"͝

"Ehe… heh… eh…” The King nervously giggled, the woman’s tongue tickling his cheek.

Marvin just watched these events unfold with wide eyes.

“…why do I live here again?” He questioned, mostly to himself, but was answered by Jameson.

'Because of the booty…'


End file.
